Brann Miedziobrody
| location = The Tribunal of Ages i The Forge of Wills, Halls of Stone or The Archivum, Ulduar; Halls of Origination | occupation = Geograf, Historyk, Ambassador, Archeolog, Antropolog, Reprezentant, Tłumacz, etc. | relatives = Starszy Miedziobrody (przodek) Madoran (przodek) Magni (brat) Muradin (brat) Moira (bratanica) | companions = Glibb (goryl) Gryphadin (gryf) | status = Żyje }} Książę Brann jest najmłodszym z klanu Miedziobrodych. Brann jest aktywnym członkiem Ligi odkrywców, idąc ściśle w ślady brata Muradina, który również był członkiem owej ligi. W grze głosu Brannowi użyczył Carlos Larkin. Biografia 'Druga Wojna' Warte podkreślenie jest również to iż Brann to niezwykle groźny wojownik. Podczas drugiej wojny wspólnie z Muradinem zostali wysłani do Króla Magniego, aby Ci towarzyszyli armii Sojuszu dowodzonego przez Anduina Lothara w drodze przez Khaz Modan do Blackrock Spire. Po śmierci Lothara zostali, by wspomóc jego zastępce Turalyona, w bitwie, która doprowadziła do zniszczenia Mrocznego Portalu. 'Odkrywanie Świata' Wraz z zakończeniem trzeciej wojny Brann rozpoczął swoją podróż po Azeroth w celu odkrywania świata na prośbę brata Magniego i Ligi odkrywców, aby ten określił granice wschodnich królestw. Dzięki nie mu znane są również granice Kalimdoru. W późniejszym czasie udał się w podróż do Northrend by odkryć, jaki los spotkał Muradina. W czasie swojej podróży, przez Lasy Elwynn i Westfall wieść po nim zaginęła. Według jego ostatniej korespondencji, Brann właśnie odkrył ruiny starożytnego miasta ukryte głęboko w Stranglethorn gdzie został osaczony na przez bandę trolli - dzikich łowców. Przypuszczalnie Brann uniknął schwytania, ale jedyną prawdziwą poszlaką dotyczącą jego pobytu można odnaleźć w zdaniu końcowym jednego z zadań: "zdecydowałem się udać na wschód ..." Wynikało z iż z księciem Brannem najwyraźniej było wszystko w porządku, jednak zdecydował się on na pozostanie na porośniętych ziemiach Stranglethorn, aby zbadać starożytną twierdzę Zul'Gurub, nim podjął decyzję o kontynuowaniu swojej podróży ku północy. Po zakończeniu badań nad ową twierdzą, wysłał do Ironforge swój pierwszy raport (który zatytułował Tereny konfliktu), po czym kontynuował swoją podróż przez ziemię Kalimdoru, a następnie przez Morze Południowe, ku mroźnym szczytom Northrend, gdzie przepadał raz jeszcze. Niewiele wiadomo o owym zniknięciu. Jedyne co wiemy iż stał on wtedy na czele ekspedycji zmierzającej w kierunku kontynentu Northrend w celu odkrycia tego co stało się Muradinem. Jest bardzo możliwe, że Liga go po prostu go zgubiła, kiedy ten był na Morzu Południowym. Nieznany Gildii dotarł w końcu bezpiecznie do Northrend. To on nakreślił granice Northrend oraz starannie zbadał rasy zamieszkujące tereny Northrend między innymi - tuskarry, furbolgi, niebieskie smoki, murloki, magnataury jak i wiele innych gatunków. W Northrend, Brann używał dokumentów i artefaktów Plagi, które zakupił w jednym z miast Gadgetzan, co pozwoliło mu na bezpieczne odkrycie i przejście do Sundered Monolith, miasta w którym nadal żyli nerubianie, gdzie zaprzyjaźnił się z kilkoma ocalałymi nerubianami, co umożliwiło mu poznanie ich historii. Po powrocie wysłał drugi raport (który zatytułowany Tajemnicze ziemie) ponownie skierowany do swojej ukochanej stolicy. 'Gniew Króla Lisza' Brann jest mocno zaangażowany w serię zadań Przymierza, który rozpoczyna się w Frosthold, miasta mroźnych krasnoludów w Storm Peaks. Pierwsze zadanie zlecone jest przez Andorina w którym to archeolog wzywa Branna. Dla miłośników historii, te zadania są warte ukończenia, gdyż kończąc ciąg zadań jesteśmy świadkami przerywniku filmowego. Brann pojawia się również wewnątrz Komnaty Skał w Ulduarze, miasta Tytanów w Storm Peaks. Bierze udział w eskorcie misji w Trybunale wieczności. Książę wydaje się nie mieć żadnych obiekcji co do tego, z kim mu przychodzi współpracować, gdyż zarówno z bohaterami Przymierza jak i Hordy jest w stanie współdziałać. Podkreśla to w liście do króla Magniego w „Tajemniczych ziemiach”, w którym Brann pisze: "To co znalazłem jest szalenie interesujące, ale i niepokojące dla naszych planów. Orkowie, Taureni i Trolle Hordy są mocno zakorzenione w Kalimdorze i mogą być wiernymi sojusznikami w walce z Plagą i Płonącym Legionem. Oni z pewnością mają powód, aby nienawidzić demony i nieumarłych. Jednak zamiast pracy z nimi, siły Przymierza w Kalimdorze sprzeczają się z Hordą nad drobnymi konfliktami, głównie przez wzgląd na tradycję. Mówię "sprzeczka ", ale sytuacja jest wręcz odwrotna i jesteśmy od krok od eskalacji wojny ponownie, moi przyjaciele. Nie mogę myśleć o tym jak siły plagi i Legionu chcieliby oglądać śmiertelne rasy siekające siebie na kawałki, aby mogłyby dziedziczyć wszystko co pozostało, kiedy skończą. Potrzebujemy dyplomacji i uścisków dłoni, Magni, nie mieczów i pistoletów ". Po zdobyciu osiągnięcia zwanego Zbadania Northrend, gracze otrzymują list od Księcia gratulującego im zdobytego tytułu. W piśmie Brann także przekazuje . 'Ulduar' Brann pojawia się w zapowiedzi Sekretu Ulduaru. Książę poprowadził armię żołnierzy i czołgów do Ulduaru w celu, odkrycia jego tajemnic, ale w wyniku dalszych poszukiwaniach natknął się i został wypchnięty przez Kologarna i jako jedyny ocalał z wyprawy. W drodze do Dalaranu dostarczył swój raport Rhoninowi i Jainie Proudmoore, przeczuwał on w nim złowrogą "obecność" Yogga-Sarona mówiąc o Yoggu-Saronie: "Więzień? Ha! Jego wiązanie zostało roztrzaskane, jeśli go nie powstrzymamy to przyjdzie po nas, a potem my zostaniemy więźniami." Książę Brann prowadzi drugi atak na Ulduar z pomocą graczy oraz czarodziejów z Kirin Tor. Można go usłyszeć podczas komunikacji z graczami przez radio w trakcie dojścia do Lewiatana. Po pokonaniu Lewiatana, można go znaleźć w centrum Ulduaru, w komnacie zwanej Archivum. Po pokonaniu Algalona obserwatora oraz wzięcia od niego, można go krótko zauważyć w Dalaranie jak Rhonin transmituje kod z Eventide. 'Zamieć' Kiedy na całym kontynencie zaczynają występować trzęsienia ziemi, Brann odnajduje kilka starożytnych tablic w Ulduarze. Liga Odkrywców jest zdania, że mogą one być w stanie pomóc w zrozumieniu zaistniałej sytuacji. Brann był przekonany, że te tablice pomogą rozwiązać zaistniałą sytuację. Kiedy czekano na przybycie odkrytych tabliczek, Król Magni zwołał spotkanie przywódców Przymierza, na które przybyła między innymi Lady Jaina Proudmoore. Ów spotkanie odbyło się w sali tronowej Króla Variana Wrynna w Stormwind. Magni wyjaśnił potencjał tajemniczych tabliczek innym przywódcom, i przekazał swoją wiarę w Branna. 'Mists of Pandaria' Funkcjonuje on jako trener archeologii i sprzedaje inne przydatne przedmioty, w zamian za Restored Artifact. Zobacz więcej * Zaginięcie Branna w Stranglethorn Vale * Podróż Branna Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ulduar Kategoria:Halls of Stone Kategoria:Halls of Origination Kategoria:Krasnoludy de:Brann Bronzebart en:Brann Bronzebeard es:Brann Barbabronce fr:Brann Barbe-de-Bronze nl:Brann Bronzebeard